Shifting Destiny
by Myrddin le Fay
Summary: HP's Vegas Vacation Challenge! After Sirius fakes his own death during the middle of Harry's 5th year, during Christmas, he used it to emancipate Harry, freeing him from the Magical World & sending him on holiday with Remus to Las Vegas. Things don't go as smoothly as they could & Harry ends up married... to a Pixie? There he's dragged into a new battle, he has stakes in too.
1. A Shift in Destiny

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own either Harry Potter or X-Men!_

_**A/N: **__This is a challenge fic, the Harry Potter Vegas Vacation Challenge by Blood Brandy._

_**Harry Potter's Vegas Vacation Challenge!**_

**Shifting Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

**A Shift in Destiny**

"Ugh…!"

Harry James Potter caught his moan full of pain before it was fully coherent and snuggled deeper into the covers, and feeling her happily snuggle closer to him. He pulled her subconsciously deeper into his strong grip, feeling her soft naked body square with him.

His eyes flashed open and bloodshot. It hurt his head but he paid that no heed as he looked to see he really wasn't alone. He would have groaned again if his throat wasn't almost as sore as his head, and drier than a desert.

He wasn't as surprised as he should have been as he knew he couldn't have an uncomplicated year at school (magic or not), so a stress free holiday wasn't going to happen, no matter how far away from all his problems he was, and that did not bode well when looking for a new place to live.

He was in a huge bed with a girl-a girl he felt guilty as he couldn't remember her and he was sure he should have remembered a beauty like her.

Her hair was an unusual shade of light candy purple-pink, and she had a soft face with small nose and cute pouty lips. She was possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen-or he was likely still a little tipsy. She was so soft and cute and-how did he end up babbling inside his own head to himself? He sometimes wondered whether all of the crap he had to put up with made him kind of crazy.

The girls' eyes were gently closed with a light red tint to her eyelids, and her head was gently resting on his chest. She looked so peaceful, so content. Her skin was pale, and felt flawless. She looked so relaxed and carefree. She looked so innocent he couldn't imagine her having ever done something like-well like this-though he couldn't imagine being so-so-daring before either.

He wasn't sure how old she could be but knew if she was older than him it couldn't have been by much as she looked so young and innocent. He felt thankful she's with him and not some disgusting old guy who took advantage of her drunkenness. She had to have been drinking too, right?

"Oh, you're awake looover!" sang out an amused voice suddenly starting him, but not enough to make him dislodge the girl in his arms, her soft naked skin felt lovely to his fingers.

He dreaded looking up but did so anyway. His bloodshot eyes widened as he felt his checks stain bright crimson, and his headache was momentarily forgotten. He should have probably figured that it wasn't going to be that simple.

There stood another girl. She was a little older than either him or the other girl with her deep blue eyes shining with laughter. Her deep blonde hair hanging loose over her shoulders to her shoulder blades.

She was totally naked. Her lightly tanned body was fit and firm with firm but soft looking breasts that looked bigger than he could feel of the other girls on him. Her body was smooth and firm leading to a completely shaven - area, and long smooth legs.

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest so hard he felt it might crack a rib if he didn't calm down, but it was harder (pun intended) keeping his member from going hard than that as he felt it twitching against the pink haired girls thigh.

Her full lips smiled at them in amusement. "Well, it seems your minds a little slow this morning… well alcohol can do that to a guy," she laughed quietly. "You should think about cutting down, but then for your first time at the liquor you sure can hit them back," she said rolling her eyes and laughing more.

"Err," he didn't know what to say or think as strange flashes of Elvis swam before his mind-no, not Elvis, but a really bad imitation, or really good if the real deal was ever that corny-but-other than that and-yes-yes he remembered the two girls being there too. He didn't remember anyone else there, but they kissed-all three? Or just him and the pink haired girl? He couldn't quite remember that much.

No, wait. There was that girl with brown skin and long black hair; he remembered thinking she was cute but she wanted none of their extra games.

She had looked a few years older than them, and she-yes, Harry remembered that she complained a little and left soon after. She had been drinking but not with them, and she was…? Harry just couldn't remember much about her, but she went off with some of her friends, so that was good that she was not with them too, or bad, he wasn't sure. He could possibly deal with the two girls, but three! He had never been greedy, and certainly not that greedy.

"M-Megan…?" Harry asked the blonde girl quietly as that was the first name to come to mind. He hoped he at least got one of their names correct.

His voice sounded croaky and dry as he spoke sounding uncertain, and feeling even more embarrassed that she just didn't care about modesty as she laughed at him softly. He didn't feel she was being mean or anything, just teasing him with her body and the secrets she knew.

"Almost," she spoke rolling her eyes, and finally he noticed the American accent as she was speaking a bit louder now, her accent-it kind of reminded him of some people he has seen on TV from New York.

"I'm Tabitha," she continued, rolling her eyes. "She's Megan," she finished nodding towards the pink-purple haired girl. "We're your new wives," she added as if an afterthought showing off the golden band on her ring finger causing him to pale significantly.

Time seemed to freeze up for him as his heart pounded painfully in his chest. How the hell…? Okay, so he got that he could have drunkenly married one girl, but how did these people let him marry two? Why would they not stop two-no-three drunk kids from getting married? Were these people really that stupid or senseless?

His decent into this messed up situation happened roughly fourteen years ago when some giant douchebag of a dark wizard had decided to murder him-why…? Harry didn't know. Voldemort the giant douchebag was after a fifteen months old baby he couldn't say, and no-one was talking, especially the only man (other than Voldemort) who knew the truth, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry still didn't know what the dark wizard wanted-or at the time why he wanted to murder a defenceless baby boy. Dumbledore never would tell him. He would likely wait until something big and messed up happened first. He always tried to justify this by prattling on about wanting Harry to have a happy and very normal childhood. The old man never saw that Harry never had such a thing, because of him as he had dumped Harry with his hateful, racist, and jealous aunt and uncle after his parents were murdered by Voldemort.

After the 'incident' Harry was dumped on his 'relatives' doorstep on a cold November morning with nothing but a note. Harry wouldn't claim they mistreated him as they would have had to have give a damn first. They were more indifferent. Sure, when something he now realised was magic happened he got a beating; they gave him clothes, fed him (scraps and whatever after he cooked them meals), and gave him a bedroom and everything a young boy needed (after he joined magic school through fear they found out he had been sleeping in a cupboard).

They gave him "everything" except what he needed, affection, love, friendships and happiness. It was almost as if they taught their son to make sure that Harry had no friends or life in the muggle world, which thinking back on it maybe that was Dumbledore's plan to make sure Harry worshiped him and the magical world full of primitives that squandered their potential.

Harry's relatives ignored him for a large part of life while they spoilt his cousin, and he felt quite thankful for that though, as Dudley Dursley turned out to be a jerk-and worse-super obese and unfit.

However, Harry has a tone body and strength. He had only ever learnt a little martial arts but it was enough to advance on his own. He had always liked watching Kung Fu movies whether they were dubbed (which turned most into comedies because of crappy voice actors-taking the piss) or subbed, and that included anime too.

Then after the Dursley's he discovered who he was. It turned out he was a wizard, and had magical powers, which quite honestly gave him some relief as he had been worried all the time he had heard his relatives call him a freak behind his back that there was something wrong with him. He would prefer being a freak to being a moron racist like them and others like them. He quietly pitied fools who hated for stupid jealous reasons.

Magic school was pretty cool-well okay-it was more interesting than cool. After all, he had a computer in his room hooked to the net at his 'relatives'-just because the school expected it and they didn't want child services involved. So his computer wasn't much of a machine but still, he found the lack of tech in the Wizarding World crazy stupid, and a waste of so much potential.

But he just played the diligent saviour of the magical people and shrugged it off. After all, he was supposed to be some awesome hero or something, so given time, maybe he could change things eventually.

Then he went through the motions of waiting until he could just up and leave the Dursley's, maybe even the idiot wizards as it seemed they were really stuck in their ways and forced muggle-borns down with them, but he wouldn't have that. He would hopefully find his happy-ending away from them all.

You see when the dark wizard (Voldemort) attacked Harry, the killer spell back fired and kind of-but not quite-killed him instead, but not before the bastard Voldemort had killed Harry's parents leaving him alone in the world.

Harry could just wish people wouldn't treat him lightly when it came to his mother and father and then happily praise him for surviving while they died. They didn't seem to understand that while they praised him for surviving and getting rid of Voldemort; he sees them praising the loss of his family and his happy childhood.

When he was eleven the magical world suddenly wanted him back after years of exile, and he made two great friends-well honestly he found the girl annoying and a mindless nagging banshee and the boy-he turned out to be a jealous moron.

He was forced to complete stupid challenges all set up by the 'great' and 'awesome' 'white' wizard Albus Dumbledore, 'cleverly' hidden as some nefarious plot against the school or Harry. But most of the time Harry felt like he was the only person smart enough to see the old man for what he was. He was a douchebag of the highest order. Though, Harry sometimes saw him as a giant turd sandwich when he looked to the old man.

It was around second year that he started noticing-something odd. He could see-not into the future or something, but it was as if the world slowed down occasionally when he felt good-excited, like the world was slow compared to him.

He found out that it was actually him just moving faster-or his mind working overtime. It was when she died, Ginny Weasley during the Chamber of Secrets episode. It still upset him because nobody else seemed to care.

He truly discovered his speed in the yellow light, but something else happened, a blast of crimson light and he crushed a seventy foot serpent with his bare hands, he had been so angry with desperation, needing to save the girl.

He didn't remember much but bits and pieces and didn't know whether he could ever be that strong again. However, though he stopped the monstrous snake and killed the memory of a young Voldemort that controlled it, he was too late and Ginny died crying in his arms, crying because she was so sorry that she had been controlled at that he had risked his life for her.

Harry had carried her body out of the Chamber of Secrets and got a shock that they were more concerned about him than Ginny's lifeless corpse in his arms. It really made him take notice of the so-called light that her parents didn't care. They were so poor he figured they were just glad for one less mouth to feed.

He hadn't even been allowed to attend her funeral. However, he used his invisibility cloak to sneak out of the school where he found he was the only one there. It wasn't even a magical cemetery but a muggle one miles from the Weasley's home.

Her funeral was cheap and nasty, and he had revealed himself to the muggle pastor/minister to pay for something so much better. He hadn't been surprised by Harry's appearance and in the end she had gotten a worthy cremation where Harry would spread her ashes over what was left of Avalon-a heroes sending. She had fought so valiantly, but in the end, she lost, but she deserved so much more.

He had wondered why the school hadn't compensated the Weasley's and paid for the funeral, but it was a few months later that he discovered that the school had. The Weasley's just never gave Ginny the proper send-off she deserved, that was left to him. The Weasley's just used all of the money for themselves, wasting it all.

If Harry didn't think that people like them or Dumbledore would take advantage he might have started a fund for people like Ginny in her name. Though, a part of him realised Dumbledore would have stopped him by any means necessary. To him Harry could not show such mercy to the 'underserving', it could bring hope to the hopeless and with that civil war in that hope.

Harry's power over speed was exciting, as if it accelerated every essence of his existence (and he always thought of it with fond memories of Ginny as she cuddled in his arms dying-he didn't know her well, but he loved her more than anyone had).

His speed was a wonderful and free feeling, to be able to run at such unimaginable speed as if he was taking a leisurely jog. It became his ultimate advantage over everyone and anyone, over the world.

He hadn't told anyone about his speed, and after Ginny's funeral knew he wouldn't-he couldn't trust them anymore. He started distancing himself even though Ron and Hermione kept by his side he only spoke to them if he had too. He spent so much time just ignoring them he was surprised they didn't get fed up and get lost.

He could tell they both knew he wanted nothing to do with them anymore, but they stuck to him stubbornly like glue. He just left them be, as he felt Dumbledore wouldn't like him telling them where to sling their hooks, rather rudely, possibly with some hexing involved. There had always been something creepy about the old man.

His third year was the year he found some freedom, he found a godfather, Sirius Black, falsely accused of murder, and come this Christmas holiday, 'dead' man with a fucked up plan to send him and his former teacher (and Sirius' best bud) Remus to Las Vegas to have a much needed holiday.

This all led Harry to this predicament-well there was more during the years but all that was needed was that Dumbledore was a douche, a giant: 'I'm right everyone else is wrong obey me douche wearing a turd sandwich robe'.

The worst part was nearly everyone did obey the old basket case and whatever this Greater Good was supposed to be as he only ever seemed to trust the 'ex'-Death Eater, and hateful, bitter, lousy potions 'teacher, Severus Snape.

Dumbledore was like Voldemort in too many respects. However, whereas Voldemort killed and ruled by fear. Dumbledore gave everybody infinite second chances and 'ruled' by manipulation and his fucked up beliefs, fucking up everyone else's choices as he cried evil if someone questioned him.

"W-wives…?" he asked worriedly as he looked at Tabitha after shaking himself clear of his thoughts, trying not to look below her face as she drained a bottle of water and looked so freaking hot and his dick was already semi-hard.

She threw her empty water bottle into a wastebasket and nodded with a smirk. "Don't be so coy, Harry! I can see from those gorgeous green eyes of yours you might not remember everything… but you know what you've done you naughty boy!"

He sighed as he leaned back on the bed with Megan, as she was still sleeping. He looked at her, his checks tinted as he remembered being-well-being between her legs. He was munching on her and enjoying it. He remembered her taste; it reminded him of a sweet shop. He gulped and pushed those thoughts back quickly.

"Megan Potter. It's got a cute ring to it," she said smiling in amusement. "You made her very happy-she doesn't have a family either, and now she does. She was too shy to go and chat you up when she saw you. So I helped her out, and well, things got a little out of hand."

However, he thought about it while blushing and she smiled widely as she came closer swaying her sexy hips. She slid up onto the bed the other side of him looking highly amused and satisfied that he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over her beautiful body as she shamelessly sat up against the headboard with them. He could see her nipples were hard and that her vagina is damp.

"So Harry… you have the luck of the devil," she spoke in amusement. "In fact I doubt that someone with a command over probability could really be this lucky."

He just let his eyes roam up to her, his checks still red. "Um… sure… err… by the way… I can't for the life of me remember getting a…" he looked around the spacious room to the open double doors into a lounge. "Penthouse suite…?" he said in confusion.

She rolled her eyes and allowed her right hand to slid under the covers causing him to tense up a little before relaxing as her hand slid along his strong chest. She let her hand pass Megan's face, over his strong body, a little lower over his abs before she exceeded her reach. She even pouted but kept her stroking hand in place, and he wasn't complaining.

"You were winning pretty big," she finally answered shrugging her shoulders a little. "The casino compt you this room. I guess they wanted you to stay so they could try winning back their money…" she said with an amused air about her.

"Oh, great," he muttered blinking his eyes several times to clear his head. His headache was certainly lessening with every passing moment, but then he had always been a fast healer.

"Yeah," she laughed in amusement when they both jumped a little as Megan started and her tired looking eyes blinked open pure black swallowing Harry up and he couldn't look away from them.

He had always associated beautiful eyes with green, blue, or even grey or brown, but never black/onyx. They seemed to capture him, drawing him in with their beautiful depth before a soft smile broke him free.

"S-so it wasn't all such a weird yet wonderful dream," she spoke softly before a look of concern graced her features with a large blush as she finally realised it was all real. Her long pink lashes blinked several times as she tried to ignore her softly pounding head from her first-ever drinking session, and hopefully her last.

"No dice Pixie!" laughed Tabitha, smirking from where she sat stroking her fingers along Harry's abs.

Megan looked at her with large beautiful eyes, shrieked in surprise and sat up into a kneeling position showing off her small breasts and giving him a flash of her pink/purple lower hairs.

However, he hadn't the room to think much on her nude state as she had wings on her back. They were mostly transparent rainbow coloured wings like a fairy's or pixy's wings that caused him to just stare in shock. He couldn't help it. It was not every day that you saw a girl with fairy wings, but then…?

"Oh crap you're a fairy…" he couldn't help but say shocking her and causing an embarrassed yelp and her to pull the covers from him revealing his large semi-soft member (keeping it soft-ish now being a strenuous effort in will power) to hide her nakedness.

"I… I…" Harry stuttered too confused to know what was going on. "I-I mean, come on… when Remus brought me here, I planned to stay and meet up with my godfather later, to stay away from magic. I don't want anything to do with them anymore. I freaking snapped my wand and dumped it before getting on the plane. I haven't even told Sirius or Remus yet and… oh fuck…"

He paused and looked at the confused 'fairy' girl. "Wait… you're… well fairies aren't supposed to be normal people sized," he said looking her over while Tabitha got a good look at him with a grin licking her lips as she finally got to see him while sober.

"I-I'm not a real fairy," she said in embarrassment while Tabitha started laughing as she looked away from 'him' to her. "I'm a… I'm a-a m-mutant." She just barely managed to blurt out those last few words.

"W-wait," he muttered in shock, his eyes widening. "T-those rumours are real… b-but that means."

"Oh god you hate me now," Megan said with her lower lips quivering and tears forming in her incredible eyes.

"Us," interrupted Tabitha looking at Harry in annoyance.

"Err, well…"

Tabitha created some kind of small yellow ball out of thin air in her hand and went to drop it on him but he disappeared in a flash of yellow light and the little ball just sparked in a fizz as it landed on the bed with a small boom where he had previously been lying.

"Whoa… that could have… stung… or hurt or something," he spoke from the other side of the room with his black trousers on having pulled them on to hide his growing arousal from the girls, his cheeks lightly stained.

"You're a mutant too?" Tabitha asked as she ignored the glare Megan sent her way for using her power on him since she really did like him still. Though, it was also obvious that Megan was happy again.

"Umm… I guess," he replied sheepishly smiling. "I… I had always just thought it was some kind of odd magical power, but I guess not huh?"

"Yeah, most certainly not magic," she agreed while nodding her head. "I think you're as fast as Pietro."

"Err, who's he?" he responded as he looked around for the rest of his clothes and ended up picking up a black dress and a pair of skimpy white panties that Tabitha snatched off him with a smirk as she jumped off the bed.

"He's a mutant with super speed and a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants... I'm all down with the kicking human butt and teaching them who's superior," she said with a smug grin while she pulled on her panties and dress while grabbing her bra from the floor and stuffing it in her handbag before slipping on her shoes and smiling a little as he had watched her every movement.

"Oh shit I married a fucking racist," he sighed after a few minutes where he shook off the memory or her naked body, but his eyes flickered to the blushing fairy-mutant, as she may be naked, she was still covered by the bedding she held around her body.

Tabitha just laughed and rolled her eyes in amusement while hiding the slight hurt, but at least Megan seemed on his side as she glared at the blonde girl. Her glare was just so cute Harry couldn't help but smile at her.

"Wait magic?" Tabitha suddenly spoke. "What do you mean magic? Are you a sorcerer as well…? If you are that's kind of messed up and not fair."

"Umm… well… yeah, I guess, but… but, that's in the past," he said with a sad look gracing his eyes. "… they can go fuck themselves for all I care the self-centred pieces of filth, always expecting kids to save the day because they're too shit scared of some dark fuckers name to even try fighting him! The bastards have messed up my whole life."

He hissed out his words in anger before disappearing in a flash of yellow light. The girls had thought he had just up and left them for a moment when he reappeared moments later wearing his white tee shirt with his black shirt left undone and his shoes on. He found them in the other room along with some of Megan's clothes as he placed them on the bed for her.

It was a few moments of silence later that he heard a beeping sound and looked round when Megan picked up a small mirror on the bedside table and carefully passed it over to Harry with a small smile, blushing while keeping her body hidden embarrassed and frightened he wouldn't like her now he was sober.

"It's bleeped a lot. It woke me up once, b-but I don't know what it is," she said with a radiant smile that was contagious. He loved it, and if he was going to get drunkenly married to someone. Well at least it was her. He was still not sure about Tabitha. She seems somewhat nice in a not quite nice-person way, if that made sense. "Is… is it a magical mirror?" she asked in curiosity, her cheeks a light pink.

Harry grinned and laughed while he nodded. "Yeah, it's just my somewhat not quite uncle calling… umm… it's like a cell phone but not quite as good," he agreed with a smile as he brought the mirror up to his face looking in at his reflection. "Remus…" he called into the mirror where his reflection blurred into the image of the greying brown haired older man looking at him, worried.

"Harry, dam, where have you been!" the older man complained. "I've been looking everywhere for you… I've been in contact with Sirius and he'll be here as soon as he can. What the hell happened with you, your room has some new people in it and the hotel say they moved you but won't say where!"

"Err, apparently I was winning too much money and they compt me a penthouse room hoping I'll stay and loose it all," he said chuckling sheepishly. "A-and I may have… well gotten married…?!"

"W-what…!?" Remus cried out in shock, his eyes wide. "Y-you… oh crap I knew Vegas was a bad idea. I said why not Florida… we could have gone to a Theme Park like Disney World or something, but no…" he trailed off actually looking as if he expected it.

"A-actually I got married to two different girls," he spoke fast causing Remus' eyes to widen impossibly. "Yeah… um… well, I'll see you later, I have to see to my wives and see what we're… well you know!" he said cutting off the mirror with a tied sigh as he slipped it into his pocket.

"So, are you planning on annulments?" Tabitha asked with a laughing expression on her face, but he found himself frowning as he detected something else-loneliness?

"I… don't know," he replied honestly. "This is all new to me… what about you two?"

"I… I want to stay married," Megan suddenly spoke up shyly blushing. "I know you're a good person, it's written in your eyes. So you're running away from evil and stuff. I think… in the end you'll do the right thing."

"I guess…!" he began thoughtfully. "But… we don't even know each other, and can I really legally be married to two girls? And heck, I'm not even sixteen yet," he complained nervously. "We were drunk that's all, just sloshed on too much drink," he nodded his head.

"Well I haven't got time to mess around with all this anymore," Tabitha said with a feigned wicked grin as she seemingly took the band off her finger, and it glowed multicolours before melting and dropping on the floor in a blob of melted plastic. "You only married, Megan you idiot… I just helped things along to amuse myself, and when we got here," she shrugged, smirking.

"Can't stay a virgin forever," she said before frowning. "Well unless you're like a super prood, or Rogue, poor girl can touch someone without sucking up their power and memories. I bet she would kill then if she touched for too long. Hmm… hey, maybe there's some magic or something to help her out. At the very least let her control her power to some degree."

She smiled slightly while thinking about her. "Rogue was my friend when I was taken in by the X-Men!" she said while leaning back against the wall near them. "I did something stupid for my arsehole step farther, stealing, and… everything went to pot and I joined the Brotherhood and Rogue stayed with the X-Men-.

"I guess I sometimes miss her," she said while looking away. "I met Pixie-umm… well, Megan after I joined the Brotherhood; girlfriend thinks I'll come back and join the X-Men-oh, the good guys I suppose if you're wondering. They believe we can live in harmony with humans.

"I suppose we could-or not. I don't know," she mumbled more to herself than them before turning her full attention back. "I guess in the end all humans will have powers, but there are so many normal humans right now that want our power, want weapons, and hate us because they're jealous no matter what good we do in the world!

"I don't think they care!" she declared while 'trying' to make them understand. "Look at the Avengers, praised because they're not mutants like us-well except the Hulk-he gets treat like crap and he saved the world, twice. Spiderman-and others; they're proven heroes and yet bastard humans like J. Joana Jameson use their media capability to spin these things so the hero comes off as the bad guy."

"I understand!" Harry said slowly while stepping over to her and taking her hands. "But just imagine you're in a hidden world of mage, and everyone are like you. But you survived the unthinkable while you were just a baby, but your parents died, and something happened to the murderer; his curse backfired from you.

"You were dumped by the benevolence of a Merlin wanabee!" She flinched slightly as he sneered this out. "On a doorstep on a freezing British November morning of your witch mother's racist human sister and her husband.

"Then suddenly you come to their world, misinformed, and a 'hero, saviour of them all because you discover they're such weak bastards they can't even say the name of the man who murdered your father, and to hear it they quiver.

"They expect you to be their hero while telling you nothing, leaving you in the dark to stumble time and time again where people, friends die. Then they tell you that they do this so you can have the childhood that they constantly steal from you, praising you one second without a thought of your personal loss and then hating you the next because you're different, blameable when something goes wrong, or even just because you have a gifted language to speak snake!"

"A-and yet you still choose to be the hero!?" she demanded and didn't wait for an answer she knew he wouldn't give. "Why-why not just fight against them all, the bad and the 'good'!?"

He stroked his hands up from her hands, sliding them up her arms and to her cheeks, kissing her forehead. "I'm not a hero, Tabitha!" she spoke quietly. "I just do what I can-what I want-not because I have to, but because I can-because if I do nothing then I will become what I hate the most. I would become a coward too afraid to lose, to die that I wouldn't say my enemy's names, but if living means I will give up, Tabitha, then it isn't worth it because if I live and fight, and win, Tabitha, then the world will change!

"If we give into our hate and desperation, Tabby! Then we have lost, and I-I refuse to lose to anyone, especially the bastard that took my parents, or the bastard that took any chance of me having a happy childhood with a loving and doting family.

"These are things now I will build for myself!" he said while she had tears in her eyes and Megan was sniffling on the bed. "And now, I will not listen to what other people say is best; that killing is wrong when some bastard wants to kill me or my family, because there is worse things than death.

"To die for my family as my mother did me was a noble, selfless gesture," he said coldly. "But to have killed for me would have meant she would have been around to protect me from the 'lightest' of mage!"

"I'm sorry!" she said quietly.

"Why did you stay with us?" he asked softly.

"It was just-just-I wanted to-I don't want to be alone, and Rogue won't even talk to me, so Megan's my only friend. How sad is that?

And then… well, watching you both together, and-well it was really hot watching you both all over each other, so I joined in-well okay, kind of a lie since I was already all over you both, and you me, and," she paused with a small smile as she stroked something on her finger before hiding it away and smiling.

"Hey…" she said with a wider smile. "As I said before. A girl has to lose her virginity sometime. Anyway, the guys I hang with are just… augh, well some of them are hot I guess, but personality wise… no way," she finished off smugly in amusement as she wiped tears from her eyes before licking her plump lips.

"Umm… why did you get that plastic ring then," Harry asked while blushing as he had a few images of the three of them flash before his eyes.

She shrugged while keeping her expression neutral as she walked passed him to the door. "I just thought it would be funny I guess, and it was. You should have seen your face when you thought you married us both. Anyway, I have to leave, places to go, people to see… see you later Pixie," she said as she took the exit out of the suite and blew them both a kiss each before winking and closing the door after her.

Harry turned from the door Tabitha had left through to see Megan still cuddling the covers close to her body with red cheeks as she wiped her eyes clear. He smiled at her, as he couldn't help himself, he liked her, and he wouldn't admit it right then, but he liked Tabitha too as he knew she would come around and do what was right by her friends.

Smiling he could honestly say that he didn't know of anyone who could claim to be married to a girl with natural candy pink-purple hair, especially one this beautiful and sweet with wings.

"Umm… if you… you know, really want to stay married; I'm OK with that," he said blushing while her eyes widened and watered again.

He started as she dropped the covers and threw herself to the edge of the bed, keeling into his arms snuggling into him. He held her soft and warm body feeling light in his chest. He realised, with her; he actually had family now, real living family. He let his fingers stroke through her hair and gently caress her wings as she rested her face in the crook of his neck with a light purr sounding from her chest and throat, soft and sweet.

Harry shifted her in his arms and grabbed her tight firm butt as he carried her to sit down with her naked and cuddled on his lap. He couldn't exactly remember much yet about that night, but his body did feel well pleasured, even if half of that would be attributed to Tabitha, he was sure he could make this work.

"I'm sure over time we'll get to know each other," he said with his fingers running through her hair. He just couldn't get over how soft her hair was and how it sparkled like an energy version of pixy dust where he stroked it.

She pulled away a bit blushing brighter than ever as Harry could feel her naked body pushed up to him, and she could feel his rucked up erection through his trousers pushing hard up against her round butt. However, she smiled brilliantly as they both leaned into each other staring mesmerised into the others eyes longingly as their lips touched.

Their lips moved as their eyes slowly closed. They held each other tighter as they kissed, their tongues touched. Harry savoured her sweet taste like a chocolate bazooka exploding on his taste buds. His hands explored her floorless skin rounding off at her firm butt, sliding his fingers within her crack, feeling the puckered star within while he leaned them down moving her to lie back on the bed with him on top of her.

He pulled back from her sweet and moist lips breathing heavily as his left hand stroked along her smooth and firm stomach. She was blushing as he looked down at her body, her breasts weren't very big but they weren't tiny either with long hard pink nipples contrasting deeply against the pale milk of her skin.

Harry looked further as his hand slid up her body, he felt her quiver as she groaned when his left hand reached her right breast and squeezed, feeling her nipple he got a louder groan as her eyes drifted closed when he gently pinched her nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

He could see her pubic hair between her legs, thin and downy and not much and it made her swollen and dripping wet area more prominent between her delicious looking thighs. He couldn't help but grin as his member was trapped in his trousers harder than he knew it could get, throbbing with anticipation.

However, Harry ducked down and took her left nipple into his mouth causing Megan to gasp out quivering as she arched her back in pleasure.

Her taste was sweet and captivating. He would say it was addictive if he didn't know he was just a horny teenage boy who married such a beautiful and willing girl, and she was all his.

Her wings floated round and folded around them both, surprisingly strong as they pulled him tighter to her as his teeth slid off her nipple and his lips quickly returned to her welcoming plump and stimulated lips, his tongue returning to hers, tasting her, enjoying her warm wet mouth and her powerful embrace.

He could have never imagined kissing anyone like this before, and he knew no witch could come close to this girl. Her lips were soft and inviting; her warmth flowing through his everything, and he could smell her scent, delicious, perfect. It was strong and arousing, irresistible. He let his left hand travel from her breast, sliding it down to her soft, smooth, tone tummy.

They both stopped for a moment to stare into each other eyes, captivated. Their eyes were wild as they widened when they were interrupted as in moments the building shook in a mighty explosion.

Harry and Megan had stayed still, on the bed, holding each other for a moment more, listening as the world was that kind of quiet that was so quiet they knew something bad was happening. Then there was another explosion from downstairs. The building shook again. Then there were more explosions one after the other in the distance with the faint sound of screaming that finally caused Pixie to let Harry free from her wings and for him to slide out of her arms to stand, looking around in worry.

Megan sat up looking confused and scared. "I… I think the hotels under attack," she muttered out quietly as they heard the soft faraway sound of gunfire.

Harry could only nod as he went to the phone but it got no dial tone. "Nothing," he said placing it back down.

The ground shook again and this time the lights flickered on then off again, and the flat panel TV flickered on and then off in several flickers of nothing but static from a shockwave that cracks the hotel windows and shattered some wine glasses.

"I guess we should finish this later," he suggested reasonably, "we should get out of here and soon… Megan, you should get dressed, and fast. This doesn't seem good, and I know when something doesn't seem good, especially since this is obviously bad."

She nodded as she grabbed her underwear and pulled on her blue panties and bra as her wings folded firm and flush with her body. She then pulled on her pale blue cocktail dress (that looked like it was made so her wings could fold out without tearing or ruining her dress) with matching shoes and using some clips to hold her hair from her eyes. Harry assisted her a few times, as she had almost tripped as the building shook a little more with flickering and sparking lights with anything electronic flickering and fizzing too.

"I-it looks like something's interfering with the electronic," she said in a worried tone as she held Harry to keep from falling but he was only too happy and able to hold her in his arms, especially in a time of peril, to look after her; he just hoped Tabitha had gotten out safe, or that she was safe.

Harry started glowing with a yellow mist-like light flowing through and around him as he picked Pixie up bridal style to her surprise. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in preparation for their escape as he held her tight as the building shifted with the floor moving. They could see huge cracks forming terrifyingly along the walls and floor; the floor was sinking with jolts and crunches.

"Oh shit," Harry said while Pixie looked at him in worry, his hair glowing brightly with his yellow mist-like energy swirling around him.

"This is going to be one hell of a ride," he said with a small smile as he kissed Megan's forehead just as the building started moving, falling backwards. "I guess I'm stuck being the hero for now… lets settle down later."

"Let's," she readily replied with a trusting and loving smile and nod as they were surrounded by yellow mist-light prepared their daring escape.


	2. Guardian Shift

**Shifting Destiny**

**Chapter 2**

**Guardian Shift **

Harry stood holding Megan in his arms as the building started moving as if a huge wind was trying to tear it down but not quite managing, even with the help of an earthquake. However, as the explosions and rocking of the building continued it was only a matter of time until the hotel collapsed with the fissures ripping the building apart. They knew with its collapse that many people would die, but they both knew that they couldn't save them as it would be difficult saving themselves.

"I-I can't open a portal like this!" Megan cried out while whimpering and holding onto her husband tightly. She had hoped that they would have some adorable baby's long before they died.

Harry found it was hard to stabilise his footing while holding Megan as he grit his teeth with his yellow aura exploding around him as he searched for a way to get them both out of harms way.

"Dam, this whole buildings going to come down," he stated the obvious in frustration, "what's going on?" he growled out in worry as the ground and building around them rumbled as it was falling down around them.

Megan was screaming as the penthouse windows finally shattered, and Harry took that as an invitation as the yellow mist-light blazed from him, and around them, and he moved in a splash of light as if time could have frozen or slowed around them as he moved faster than he had ever before. Megan had buried her face into his chest as he jumped with her out of the window as if that was normal practice and forgetting she had wings and could have flown.

However, he landed on the slanted outer wall as the building was slowly falling in the other direction. He shot down towards ground level dodging debris that was falling off the building from glass to metal, and even the odd piece of furniture, sometimes using them effortlessly as footing. He moved them this way and that darting around windows and swishing around dangerous objects.

Harry was awed with himself as he had never moved so swiftly, and all the time Megan was crying out, and he could practically feel her fear as he blast down but she would always be safe within his arms. It happened at such speeds that anyone watching would just see a yellow line darting down the falling building like something out of Pac Man.

Then Harry soon skidded and leapt as they reached the bottom, turning Megan away from the car he was heading too as he couldn't stop fast enough; he had never moved that fast before. Then boom; he crashed down smashing up the road, crunching as his back, as he collided with a parked yellow taxi, his own yellow light gone as he took a moment, and he struggled to stand as he looked to the building as it exploded down, crushing a few other buildings behind it and ripping other apart.

Megan shakily looked only to flinch with Harry as a red light blast a huge piece of concrete away from squishing them. They looked over to see a man wearing a blue and yellow all in one suit with a cowl covering his hair with a yellow visor over his eyes with red screen.

"Pixie!" he called out as he rushed over panting for breath and looking a little worse for wear but otherwise uninjured. "We've been wondering where you were. It's good you're Okay… both of you," he added as he gave Harry a nod. "Thanks… you know, we could use the help," he added as Harry placed Pixie down on her feet.

"Yeah, well I don't have much choice," he replied as he dusted himself down and looked around at all the mess. "I can't just leave everyone to…? What the hell's happening anyway?" he demanded as he held Megan protectively as another explosion rocked the ground.

"Mutant haters," he replied as he scanned the area with his right hand up to the right side of his visor. "They call themselves Purifiers! But all they are is terrorists bent on murdering us and citing religious shit to justify their crap!" he growled out in anger. "By the way, I'm Cyclopes, you are?"

"I'm…!" he didn't have the time as he flashed yellow and moved in-between Cyclops and several men as they had rounded a corner and opened fire. He crossed his arms over his face and waited for his death only to feel like he was getting punted by sharp stings, like hundreds of slingshot stones were hitting him, but less someone, more of an annoyance than problem.

He groaned in little pain as the firing stopped and looked at himself in shock as his skin had a faint blue glow like alloy scales, and where the bullets had hit left slowly healing bruises, and in some places shallow cuts that only penetrated his skin. His eyes were alight with blue as he looked to the men wearing red all in one outfits holding assault rifles. It reminded him of the time he was strong enough to kill the giant snake; he could now shrug off bullets-cool wasn't a cool enough word to describe how he felt about that.

Harry looked back to see Megan looked terrified as she held the Cyclops's arm in panic. He turned back to these Purifiers with his fists clenched before he charged; the blue splashed away for a crimson that thread through his muscles tightly defining them, his teeth become fanged, his eyes crimson, glowing with anger as he wouldn't let them hurt his family.

"I won't let you hurt her!" he screamed as he reached the first. The man looked terrified as Harry's fist smashed into his face blowing him several metres away where he was near splattered into a wall, shattering into the bricks. He missed the next but smashed the wall by his head in a hefty explosion, the shrapnel taking out two of them leaving three.

Harry's breathing was harsh and his eyes full of rage, he moved snapping one man's legs on a one two stomp kick before his fist crashed into the man's chest collapsing it as he crashed into the ground bouncing to a dead stop several metres away.

The last two men were close as they aimed their guns in panic but Harry moved, his hands grabbing the weapons and crushing them before pulling them away and with a swing both guns hit their previous owners in the face throwing them back and bloodied to the floor two feet away.

It was taking Harry a few moments to calm down as the crimson strength left him feeling a little weak once it was gone and he looked back at Megan to see her starring in awe before he shifted to his yellow power and was at her side in only a few moments.

"M-Megan, are you Okay… none of those bullets hit you did they?" he asked out in worry when she surprised him and threw herself into his arms holding onto him tightly while he held her in return. "Dam, I can't believe how I acted… I…" They pulled back and she smiled at him kissing his lips gently and lovingly as she understood him a little more.

He turned to Cyclops to see he looked quite uncomfortable being the third wheel.

"You can call me… Shift…!" Harry said as the name just came to him and he would deal with learning about the new powers later, but everybody else had codenames, so he wanted one too.

He nodded before turning to Megan. "Pixie, I need you to head to the others and use your portal ability. Take Caliban for his power to sense mutants, and use him to search for others and get them out. The Purifiers are here intent on causing trouble. They've already attacked some defenceless mutants during the chaos. They're here to interfere with the conference."

"Umm… but I…" she turned to Harry looking nervous but he just nodded and hugged her while she hugged back.

"If you can help, don't worry about me, Megan," he said smiling down at her. "I'll look out for you too, so don't worry," he said as he kissed her lips some more, their tongues touching before they pulled back. "No need for drunken memories… my sweet Pixie, Tinkerbelle," he said smiling, which caused her to giggle.

He smiled more as he stroked her candy coloured hair between his fingers. "We'll help secure the mutants safety," he said in all seriousness. "You get them out if you can, just stay safe okay."

"O-of course," she agreed as she let her lips touch his one last time before pulling back as a purl like portal appeared behind her and she slid through it with a smile before it closed behind her.

"Whoa…" Cyclops muttered looking uncomfortable. "W-what was that all about?" Uncomfortable or not, he was still curious and guys were supposed to brag or something like that; though he never had with Jean.

Harry moved his now armoured right arm taking a yellow beam blast for Cyclops and deflecting it back at one of the twenty or so men in red sending him crashing down. He growled while Cyclops readied his blaster eyes as he realised he had been too distracted in the wrong kind of place.

"Dam, these one's have better weapons," Cyclops muttered as he blast one flying away with a cry and some blood.

"Yeah, but all the weapons are deadly," he agreed in annoyance. "Can't even run away from my problems without more jumping out at me… and there was me thinking that I might actually get a quiet day full of getting to know my new wife."

As he spoke, he had shifted from armour-shift to sonic-shift (super speed). He figured he might as well give them titles. It was always cooler that way, plus he didn't want to be the same as everyone with super-speed.

Before Cyclops could react, Harry had become a yellow blur, only to reappear where three of the Purifiers had been standing but went down in a second flying back with cries of shock.

Cyclops smirked as his red eyebeams cut down four more. Harry shifted to his armour and let blast after blast hit him. His shirt and tee was torn up and these blasts were too weak to do much damage to him. He just walked to the nearest Purifier as he frantically tried to shoot him down only to soon have his blaster taken from him and a punch to the face dropped him to the floor out cold.

Harry aimed his newfound blaster, and with Cyclops's help took out the rest of the men with a degree of satisfaction. Here, in this fight, he wasn't alone as he was back home. The wizards and witches-adults expect him to do everything without even telling him what was going on. They would never condone such violence no matter how much it might be needed.

They treated him like a foolish child, yet when it came to fighting Voldemort it was always left to him while everyone else cowered in fear of his name, not even the courage to fight for their families' lives. However, here, with these mutants, in this battle against racists he was with people who would fight by his side, and respect his talents; he wasn't alone, and they weren't stupid enough to believe that they shouldn't kill even when it was needed.

Cyclops hadn't told him and Megan to run and hide. He had known that that wouldn't be productive. He knew that they would end up in the fight anyway; that it waswas neededbelieve that they shouldn' wrong kind of place never had with Jeanfaster than he had ever beforedsly, because their fight too, and they had the right to fight for their lives and freedoms as anyone did. Harry almost rammed his blaster down one man's throat thinking about it as he smacked him with it, knocking him out and letting it go with him, broken.

He was not alone anymore, and just that thought made him smirk and feel blissful happiness. He could fight this fight and feel confident that he would come out on top. He had support, and he almost felt as light as air. He blast up in a breeze of weightlessness with a white swirl of wind like energy caressing his skin as he was at head height with the last Purifier, and in a sweeping right roundhouse kick sent him flying into a wall hitting his head he fell to a bloodied mess whimpering for a moment before passing out.

Harry swept round as he landed and stood up while taking a few deep breaths. He wasn't sure what power he just accessed or how but it was pretty neat. He first thought it was wind but with a shake of his head, it was something else entirely. Like an energy exploding around him, making him lighter or holding up his body; he would have to give it more thought another time.

"Shift, are you, okay?" Cyclops asked as he rushed over while Harry pulled away the last of his shirt and tee. He nodded while trying to get that feeling back but it was gone. He realised that he must have had these other shifts in him before now, but back then he still had his wand so he didn't have any reason to tap into those abilities; he felt safer then-to rely on magic.

Harry nodded again after a few moments as they looked around their surroundings. "I'm just getting to learn about… some of my other shifts now so… with the speed I'm golden, quite literally, so with the others… not so much, so don't expect too much there."

"I understand… sometimes the best time to learn is under stress," he replied with a small chuckle. "Come on; let's get moving before more turn up. It's best to deal with them while on the move or we could be standing around for a month just beating them as they come to us."

Harry nodded as he followed Cyclops as they kept their eyes open scanning for danger, their muscles tense. "So…?" Cyclops said glancing at him. "Were you and Pixie drinking underage, and then did you both somehow drunkenly marry?"

"Umm… yeah," he replied sheepishly. "But I think… maybe for once… maybe fate or luck or fluke or whatever, did us a favour. I know we're still young but I think I want this marriage to work out. I really do like her a lot."

Cyclops surprisingly smiled. "I know what it's like to have these feelings but still feel confused. It's down to you and Megan to discover what you want from each other," he said with a sigh. "Sometimes… well, life can be too short, so grab any piece of happiness when you can."

"You know, we're both too young… we shouldn't have realised that," Harry said with a sad look. "But then maybe we're lucky enough that we do realise it, so we won't waste any more time with trivial crap."

"Yeah…" he replied just as they looked over to see a guy in green and silver with white hair speeding around knocking out several Purifiers before he stopped in front of them with a smirk.

"Yo, One-Eye, what's up, who's the new X-Man!?" he said and asked looking Harry over. "I'm Quicksilver!" he introduced himself dramatically.

"I'm Shift," Harry replied eying him suspiciously. "You're Pietro aren't you, of the Brotherhood?"

"Wow, you actually know my name," he sneered as he swung a punch only for Harry to blaze away in a flash of yellow light.

"Not quick enough," Harry said from behind smugly.

Quicksilver grit his teeth in annoyance as he turned to see Harry behind him as he never did quite get how annoying that could be until then.

"Just testing you," he sneered while trying to get his cool back, "but not funny, man, I'm the fastest man alive!"

"I won't dispute that!" he replied smirking while it took Quicksilver a few moments to realise what he meant while Cyclops was snickering.

"Whatever, man, I was going to recruit you into the Brotherhood, but now you can forget it!" he retorted before blasting away and around a corner.

"Wasn't going to join," he replied with a sigh. "So, I guess I saved him some time and bother."

"Yeah, lets carry on and hope he doesn't come back to start something," Cyclops replied as he led Harry on.

"Cyclops!" they both started as they heard a voice in their heads suddenly.

"What the hell?" Harry asked wondering why a voice in his head was surprising as he had magical powers.

"Emma, we can hear you," he replied with a frown.

"I need either you or… Shift to enter the building to your right, top floor, its infested with Purifiers. However, there are three defenceless mutants trapped with one of ours, but she can't hold them, and we can't risk sending in Pixie without clearing out the trash."

"I'm on it," Harry said with a sigh. "Cyclops, just… do whatever it is you do and I'll meet back up with you later."

"You sure…?"

"Yes," he agreed nodding as he blazed away in yellow light into the building. Cyclops just sighed as he carried on his way.

"I'll watch over him," Emma's voice said reassuring him. "He'll be okay, just carry on, Nightcrawler is up ahead with Forge, and they'll update you."

"Got it," he agreed, as he was quick to rush off, following the path.

Meanwhile Harry had entered the building and already taken care of several Purifiers, some of which now had some kind of electric stick to whack mutants with. It was just lucky he was too fast for them, but he was never an expert with his powers before, and now he had more to figure out.

He took a few moments to breathe as he looked around at the mess. The building itself was intact, but seats, desks, plant pot and other stuff had been smashed up and vandalised by these racist who from all accounts considered themselves the 'patriotic heroes', but as far as Harry could tell they were nothing more than well-funded thugs.

"Shift, be careful!" It was that woman again, speaking in his head.

He frowned as he looked around. "Who are you…?" he asked aloud, but not too loud, although he realised he could probably reply in thought.

"My name is Emma Frost, and I am a mutant like you. I have psychic abilities, so I can help guide you," she was quick to answer. "I am a member of the X-Men, a group of Mutant… I suppose in some respects we could be heroes, but in reality we are a group that tries to help mutants with their powers, and hope that we can get the humans to see we are not monsters, but the evolution of the human race."

"Great," he muttered with a sigh as he concentrated on his own mind sorting through his own memories for a few moments locking them away.

"I can't look at your memories from here," she spoke surprisingly sounding impressed. "I can only read your surface… or what you would call your projected thoughts. Though, I'm impressed with how you've sorted your mind… magic I presume."

"We don't have time for this," he growled out angrily. "I have to go up and I can hear some more of these bastards on the next level. I need a breather, Miss. Frost. I volunteered because I know Cyclops has others he can be saving. I don't like bigoted racists whether they're human or not I'll put these bastards down!"

"Very well, thank you and good luck," she answered before he felt her presence drift away from his mind but leave an impression he knew he could call her at any time.

Harry took a deep breath as he slowly snuck up the stairs. He just kept on going. He didn't see a point in fighting everyone in his way if they were not directly in his way. He had a few narrow escapes but most of these Purifiers were complete idiots, and he was good at hiding. Though, he wished he hadn't left his invisibility cloak in his bank vault at Gringotts with everything else magical he didn't want to get rid of when he opened his muggle bank accounts as he never thought he would possibly need them any time soon.

It wasn't long before he got to the top floor and snuck around, well sneaking after he kicked the crap out of the five men by the top of the stairs. He finally found a room where a dark skinned young woman maybe just a few years older than him with long black hair wearing black and red outfit stood protectively of three younger kids.

"Stay back!" she hissed angrily with her arms out to her sides, palms up with globs of fire spinning dangerously above each palm. However, looking Harry could see she had probably lost confidence in herself and was just getting desperate and bluffing. She was certainly NOT the type to fight until the end, likely because all she wanted in the world was to live a normal happy life.

Harry looked to see the Purifiers laughing, mocking her, and his teeth bore while he was glowing yellow he moved, and two of them went crashing into a broken desk. They all looked over to him and blasters were firing while he knocked the beams back before a red fist hit each as Harry actually roared.

The flame wielding girl blast a couple while they were distracted. The Purifiers were screaming and running after a few had gone down and Harry had twisted the red light through his muscles and wasn't just taking them down but putting them through walls too.

Harry growled after they had decked the Purifiers as he looked to the other mutants, his power fading away as he staggered tiredly. He was surprised that tiny hands had steadied him, and he looked down to see a cute young girl no older than nine or ten (though he had never been the best judge) with short scruffy brown hair and piercing blue eyes and a cute smile.

"You're hurt," she suddenly said worriedly moments later as she looked at the bruises all along his body while the others came over, the two other kids more cautious but the fire girl just marched over without a care while the little girl continued chatting. "I'm Tula… what's your name?" the little girl asked while her little smile widened.

He smiled and crouched down to her level stroking her hair behind her right ear. "I'm Shift, it's nice to meet you, Tula" he replied as he picked the tiny girl up. "Okay, Miss. Frost, you can send Pixie now," he said causing the younger mutants confusion.

However, that confusion turned to awe as they heard a reply in their heads. "She'll be there shortly, have patience."

"Nice honeymoon you're having," the dark skinned fire girl said with a smirk at his surprised look. "You needed two witnesses so Tabitha dragged me and Wanda along too. I told them you were too drunk to think straight, but Pixie, well Tabby wouldn't hear any of that. She said you made a cute… well whatever, and should be together forever. Though, she was really drunk herself. I'm Magma by the way… or Amara, or whatever…"

He was spared from answering as a peach gateway just bust open with Pixie flying out straight to Harry hugging him and little Tula, not caring the little girl was there too. She was followed by a weird looking grey-skinned mutant with shifty nervous eyes… well he reminded Harry of Gollum from Lord of the Rings.

"We should hurry," she said to him as she pulled back. He got a good look to see her wearing a black suit with yellow over it like a leotard shape with yellow boots up to her knees and bulky yellow gauntlets over each forearm.

He smiled and appreciated the form-hugging suit on her. "Yeah, oh… this is Tula, take care of her okay," he said smiling as Megan took the smiling little girls hand as he placed her back on her feet.

"Hi, your wings are so cute," Tula said as she looked them over with a wide smile before she made a weird face as water seemed too pull from the air to make little wings on her back before they collapsed soaking them both. "Oww, I couldn't make wings," she finished pouting while Harry couldn't help but laugh.

Pixie laughed too after a moment of pouting as she was wet.

"Well, you should go, I'm going to stay and help the X-Men," Harry said as he leaned over and kissed her lips.

She smiled and nodded in agreement. "Okay, but be careful," she said as she and the other mutant ushered the children through the portal with Pixie bringing up the rear with Tula.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Tula asked as they were disappearing. "He's awesome; he beat up all of those mean men and rescued us."

Pixie shook her head. "No, better… he's my husband," she replied proudly as the portal closed behind them.

Harry could only smile wondering what trouble he would get into next. He leant up against a wall to calm his breathing and rest for a few minutes.

"Shift, I have another mission for you," Frost suddenly spoke in his mind.

He sighed; at least he was better off than with the Magical World.


	3. Rage of the Crimson Reign

**Shifting Destiny**

**Chapter 3**

**Rage of the Crimson Reign**

Harry saw them as he rushed around a corner. They fired blasters and guns. Harry automatically dodged to the right gritting his teeth as he used a bunt out car on the road for cover.

He had been getting used to some of his powers, and getting shot at. His powers seem to be all about the energy, and for each emotional response, the energy was different with a different ability. That was a weakness, and strength, but it still meant he would have multiple abilities to figure out and learn how to use.

He looked around the car as they ceased fire to see that they had a couple children trapped above them by some kind of machine on the ground that created a field like bubble to hold them in semi-stasis.

Harry groaned his teeth as he could see the young boy and girl whimpering and crying. They were unable to move in the bubble either so they couldn't even comfort each other. Harry could never understand how anyone could be so cruel to innocent children. His aunt and uncle were douches that hated him but they weren't cruel like this.

"Why don't you come out now, Freak!" one of the Purifiers demanded sneeringly. "We might not hurt these Freak-brats if you surrender!"

Harry frowned at that. He didn't know why these guys would want to capture him, as they were hateful murdering racists. They didn't even care if they killed normal humans just to get at mutants. Harry was not even certain the children were mutants or not, and from what Emma Frost told him the mutation could be awake from birth but could awaken at any time, but the most common cause of genetic awakening was through puberty.

"We don't have all day Freak!" the man screamed out again when he picked up a naked woman from the street as if she was a doll, by her hair. Harry could see the woman's body twitching so he knew she was still alive, barely. She was covered in blood and cuts and one place looked to have been burnt by an energy riffle on her lower thigh. "Though, the brats' mother's been a great time consumer we haven't got forever, so why don't you just give it up, you Freak-monster, heathens and daemons!"

Harry was infused with crimson light and raging red eyes, as he stood up. He growled, and the light was practically contoured with his muscles as if it was a suit made of muscle and flesh forming with black markings outlining his muscles and the lines of his tendons, and black painting his lips with black shadowing around his eyes. His teeth had fanged out and his nails sharp black claws. He roared out his anger as his muscles bulged out and the ground around him shuddered with his might.

He moved around the car as he grabbed it with his left hand and tore off the roof before flinging the car at a few men to the sides taking them out in a crash where it carried on. It finished with a splattering into the wall of a building where it dropped with blood around it leaking down with pieces of peeled flesh and internals.

He used the torn off roof for a shield for a few moments before the firing stopped and he could see the fear through one of the bullet holes in the roof. His red eye slanted, which from their side was a terrifying sight.

"You wanted a monster!" he roared out, his voice rough, deep and full of absolute rage as he grit his teeth glaring through the hole in his shield. "Well here I am!" he screamed out as he used the roof like a Frisbee and tossed it at full pelt.

The roof sliced through two men, as he charged forward, nowhere near his yellow speed but because of his strength faster than normal, and easily dodged the panicked firing, and ignoring the odd blast he blocked with his powerful arms and only smidgens of blood leaking from the burn wounds.

It took barely any time to reach them and he jumped up and forward landing on all fours he shoot up with a roar, his claws tearing through the road. He shot forward as a huge long tail made of red energy burst out from behind him, long and muscular with four strong large pincer shaped spikes running the length of the end in a square formation with jagged edges on the insides.

The tail shot out to his right side and between the captured mothers legs and straight into the stomach of the man holding her. He gurgled as the tail was pulled back dripping gushes of blood from the hole it made. The Purifier dropped the woman as his life slowly and painfully left him. Harry's tail lashed out again and was surprisingly gentle as it wrapped around the woman and kept her from falling to the floor as the terrorist did.

Then Harry skidded to a rage full stop as he crushed two men's throats with his clawed hands stabbing through their throats with blood gushing down, as his tail gently placing the woman down while he threw the men to his side and turned to others.

The other Purifiers were now rightfully terrified while Harry was trying to ignore the intense pain in his chest that felt like his heart was ready to burst and keep hold of his anger or he was so dead. But he couldn't let the children or their mother down; they needed retribution and justice brought upon these real monsters.

He could now here the two kids' cries and screams as he dodged left then right as the remaining Purifiers had no choice but to fight now and try to shoot him as they knew he was coming for them. He moved as quickly as he could, speeding right passed one Purifier, his tail slicing through him, chopping him into two.

The terrorist split in two with a bone-chilling scream as blood gushed out and sprayed as both pieces of him fell away to either side. His screams even continued after both pieces crashed to the ground for a few moments.

Harry ducked a blast, clawing one's blaster in half before he grabbed his wrist with his right hand holding his arm outstretched, tight, all in one motion as he came up his left fist smashed into the Purifiers elbow shattering it.

The terrorist screamed in pain as bone splintered out of his skin, splattering blood from under his sleeve. Harry pulled the Purifier to his knees with his damaged arm, as he cried, whimpered and begged. He then released him and smashed his skull with his fist, caving it in, oozing blood and grey brains before letting him drop dead.

He had to move quickly as another blast came his way from the side. He bent far back, leaping off his feet he back flipped landing lightly, his tail making his balance superb. He sped forward with the momentum, leaping up, legs face height, and with a left turning spinning slice kick, his right leg smashed into another Purifiers face.

Blood spilt in gushes as the terrorising enemy screamed as his face was caved in, killing him. He was sent hurtling twenty feet, trailing blood, where he landed unmoving, and his goggle mask split and shattered falling off, and each half to either side of his blood oozing, broken face.

Harry used the horror of the other Purifiers to his advantage as he moved in. He punched another with a left and right to the chest. The terrorist screeched in agony as he splintered ribs and he spat up a gush of red blood before the young mutant right hooked him flying where he bounced across the road, with blood spraying like sparks from a car driving on its rims.

Harry then moved his left fist crashing into a fallen motor cycle and picking it up easily with a roar as he used it to club three one after the other before flattening another as he flung it straight into him.

"Five left," commented Harry to himself as his tail lashed out smashing the machine that held the children captive ripping it to pieces freeing the children to drop.

Harry growled as the screaming kids' fell but he was already moving. He dodged some blasts, left and right. The children couldn't be any more than five or six. He had to stop their fall. He sped forwards, ducking he dove under a headshot. His hands hitting the ground he sprang up, the bottom of his left boot crashing into the nearest Purifiers knee, smashing it to smithereens and grabbing his throat as he carried on with the momentum smashing him into the ground and letting go.

Harry carried on roaring out in anger as ran at another terrorist, dodging blasts as the Purifier moved away, and backed up quickly. However, Harry was much too powerful. He reached his target and ran up the man's body, smashing his right boot into the racist bastards face; blood poured as the bastard fell, collapsing as Harry's tail stabbed through the terrorists' chest splattering crimson liquid and pushing him up higher as the terrorist crashed to the ground.

Harry seemed to fly for a moment in the direction of the screaming children as they fell, his arms outstretched, reaching them in but a moment. He grabbed them both around the waist scooping them into his powerful arms. In their automatic self-preservation, they scrambled to hold him as tight as they could as they continued towards the ground.

The boy and girl closed their eyes as the ground came up to meet them. They landed with a huge crunch as the ground around Harry shattered with his strength. However, the kids didn't feel it like he did as he staggered a little to hold on with his chest feeling as if it was on fire.

The kids opened their eyes shaking as they looked at the 'monster' that rescued them. They looked from him in awe to see they were now somewhat safe and only three Purifiers left standing wearing looks of horror.

Harry looked around to see that the children's mother had been pulled out of the way by a young woman wearing an X-Men uniform of black and light blue with brown hair in a ponytail. She had covered the woman with a long brown coat she must have gotten from the brown haired man with the metal staff standing next to her wearing black and purple.

Harry was surprised he had landed next to a huge muscled tower of metallic plating for skin wearing a red top and blue trousers and black boots. His eyes were just white shields but Harry could tell this guy was in a raging temper, his anger aimed at the remaining few men.

Harry placed the children down as he fought his own hurting body and pushed them to the metal mutant. "Look after the children!" he managed to growl out as he held his chest panting for breath. "I have to take out the rest of this garbage!" he sneered out, out of breath he staggered only to find the mutant with the staff had come closer and steadied him.

"No," he said looking at him. "You're in no condition, kid," he said in an odd accent. "If you keep this up you'll completely burn out. It could kill you, so don't worry. I've got this," he said while the metal mutant took his place helping Harry stand. "By the by, kid, the names Gambit, he's Colossus, and she's Shadowcat, take it easy-we're the good guys."

"I'm… Shift," he replied as the red energy blast away and up leaving him staggered as if it peeled off him returning him in his normal human state. He dropped to his knees holding his chest as he cried out as his muscles shrunk down and his body reformed back to its original height, puking up nothing but blood. His tail had left too, his eyes returning to normal, and his teeth normal, and claws, and all of the black markings were gone.

The children looked at him in both awe and worry as he held his chest, his heart was calming. He gave them a pained look and tried to smile, but wasn't sure how they saw it with blood on his lips.

"I'll be OK kids, don't you worry we're all going to be okay, okay?" he told them and asked breathlessly.

They both nodded as he looked away to see Gambit effortlessly decking the last few. He used playing cards and debris that he made glow before they exploded, seemingly when he wanted them too-at the perfect possibly moments.

"How's the lady?" Harry asked Colossus after a few moments.

He growled as he looked over to where she was getting some treatment. "I don't know, but… I think she'll recover the physical wounds but…"

"Mommy!" the children called out as they looked over and would have ran to her if Harry hadn't grabbed them as he fell to his butt still panting he spit out a large glob of blood as he sat them in his lap holding them tight.

"You'll get to see your mommy soon, but she's hurt okay," he said trying to calm the squirming children down. "She just needs to have some medical treatment before you can go to her, okay?" he asked and they both nodded into his chest while holding him tightly and crying while Harry tried to sooth them.

"She's a mutant, the kids are probably too," Colossus said after the children started crying in Harry's arms, holding him tighter than ever. It was a little painful but he let them. "She has healing abilities… she can't even do the opposite or those things would have died.

"She was just as defenceless as a normal human would be. She worked as a nurse," he added gesturing to what Harry now realised was a hospital. "She worked with sick children and had been using her powers to make sure they lived.

"Ironic though," he said with a growl. "Frost says that she cured a terminally ill little boy who was dying slowly and painfully. His mother found out what she did, and wasn't the grateful mother, that… well it's why they're here. Her husband is here, one of these bastards!"

Gambit returned just as he finished explaining. "They're all gone, but we need to get out of here. This is much too out in the open, we have a place to rest further up…"

He had trailed off as they heard a poof but relaxed as it was a fuzzy blue demon-ish mutant with a brown leather coat and he just gave them a nod before poofing away with the healer and Shadowcat.

"Can you walk?" Gambit asked as he helped the children up, and they nervously took Colossus' hands while the card thrower helped Harry stand, pulling him up to his feet and pulling his arm around his should to support him.

"Shit… and I thought I had gotten away from crap like this," Harry said as Gambit helped him stagger after Colossus and the children. "Stupid evil racists everywhere I go, augh, and… my whole outfit was new and look, my trousers are useless and nearly falling off."

"They're not stretchy pants so what do you expect?" he replied with a small smirk. "I'm sure we can find you something a little more versatile."

"Yeah, thanks," he replied with a groan as they walked on in silence for a little while before they entered a small building off the main path where some beds had been set up by other mutants and some people were getting treated or sleeping.

The children were taken off to get looked over when. "Harry, you're safe…!" It was Megan with a wide smile running over and glommping him in a cheery cuddle.

"N-nice to see you're o-okay too," he whimpered out. "Excuse me if I scream right now…!" He wasn't kidding either as he screamed out in pain, which caused her to let go as she realised she was hurting him. However, that just made him collapse to the floor where he promptly passed out.

"Oh no, he was hurt!" she said in a panic, threating over him.

"Do not threat," a blonde woman in a white outfit walked over. "Gambit, help him to a bed. He should be fine with some rest. He's just exerted himself too much."

"A-are you sure he'll be okay, Miss. Frost?" Pixie asked as Gambit was careful in picking Harry up and placing him in a nearby bed.

"Yes, he'll be fine, if you're worried I'll have Nightcrawler take over so you can get some rest with him too," she answered with a smile. "You're looking tired yourself, and it won't do to have you tired and unable to open a portal. You'll only worry, Shift when he wakes up if you do."

"Okay, thanks," she replied as she went over to the bed with Harry and carefully took off his shoes before taking off her boots and climbing into bed with him, pulling the covers over them both and was careful while snuggling with him and was soon asleep as comfort and exhaustion took her to dreamland.

"So, what did you think of the boys power," Emma asked Gambit as they moved away from them as they didn't want to wake them now they were sleeping soundly as they knew they may need their power in the coming fight and for that they needed them fit and well rested.

Gambit grinned while laughing. "It was like a miniature and weaker version of the Hulk, only red, and he still had his mind," he answered shrugging. "He was pretty cool, and highly dangerous. I would watch that one. He didn't say much but I get the feeling he's running away from something else."

"It's true he could be dangerous," Colossus spoke up as he moved closer with his armour retracting into him leaving a large man with short brown hair, his Russian accent stronger now. "But he is a good person. If he is running from his problems then I don't see why we should pry. He is just now getting to know his powers, so we should not question him unless it puts the rest of the X-Men or innocent people in danger."

"Yes, you are of course correct," she agreed as she looked away. "Forge!" she called over to a brown-skinned Native American man sitting at a computer workstation he had set up near the huge industrial refrigeration unit they acquired with some chairs and couches set up too.

He grinned as he got up and walked over with a nod. "I don't have much to go on, but it seems he is creating some sort of energy that is tied to his emotions that alters his body makeup. Then with each emotional spectrum, he controls a power linked to it.

"Then… the crimson light is certainly attached to anger, and I believe that monster he became is a mutant representation of rage's full form. Just looking at the footage of the end of the fight… well, I have to admire his own control. I don't think many people could be in such control of their emotions so young, especially rage."

"He's using a magical method of sorting his mind to stop me looking," Emma replied shocking them. "So I guess that having to learn that means he may have made some magical enemy alone the road."

"Hmm… well that would account for his strong will," he agreed thoughtfully. "I don't know what else to say, but I'll make some kind of suit for him if he's going to be fighting he needs something suitable."

"Very well," she agreed with a nod. "Gambit, Colossus, you're both with me, and Forge, Logan's on his way with Scott, both need some rest and they'll be good enough guards too for the time being," she added as she led the two men away and Forge shrugged and got back to work.

Forge wasn't alone with only a few wake mutants checking on people for long and only got a little way into making the adaptive suit for Shift when Logan walked in moody as usual. He was wearing his yellow and blue suit, cowl down, and just started checking the fridge with a growl that sounded sulky he grabbed an ice cold bottled water, (having hoped for a beer), and started drinking while Scott came over, and just flopped into an empty chair.

"That bad, huh?" Forge asked the Cyclops.

Scott sighed and rubbed his brow. "Yeah, tiring and with these Purifiers, and how they got all of those battle robots and energy riffles, I don't know."

"We still have agents out there, let's hope we find out soon!" he answered as he got back to his computer. "I'm just keeping track of Nightcrawler and his rescue team. It seems that loads of mutants are being kidnaped. I don't know what for though. It seems odd."

"What's Pixie doing in bed with that boy?" Logan interrupted as he came over to slump on another chair eying him suspiciously.

"Oh, they got married," Forge said with a shrug that caused Logan to actually spit out some water in shock. Forge knew because Pixie was happy to have married someone so nice and bragged a little.

"What…!? They're just kids!"

"Both of them are legally emancipated," he replied shrugging. "Hey, she likes him, and he seems to like her. They've been working together to clear out mutants. He's pretty powerful, so he'll protect her."

"Stupid government," he replied in annoyance. "Well, whatever, but if he hurts her…"

"Yeah, yeah, don't be so pessimistic. There are some good people in the world," Forge replied rolling his eyes. "We have more important things to be pessimistic about at the moment. You never know, you and Shift might get along."

"Unlikely," he growled out as he stood up and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "I'm going out for a smoke," he said as he walked off towards the doors.

"You should quit, it's bad for your health," Scott called out jokingly.

Logan just looked back flipping him the bird with a metal claw between his knuckles. "I'm nice enough to smoke outside, unlike you I can't get sick!" he said as he walked out front.

"He's in a good mood," Forge said shaking his head as he carried on working.

Scott snorted. "Yeah, well I think if anyone has reason to hate these douche bag racists it's him," he replied with a sigh shaking his head. "These fools get worse and worse and it doesn't help with them getting funding from these so-called patriots who just want to control us for their own messed up reasons or benefits. We're a threat only when or freedom and rights are compromised, but then so too would all the humans throughout the US!"

Forge laughed. "It's ironic that these so-called patriots are so adamant about having the right to bear arms, but when we are these 'arms' they have a serious problem with it, and not all of us have dangerous powers. In most cases, it seems that they aren't afraid of us. If they were that afraid they might get the sense to leave us alone."

"They make other people fear us," he replied with a nod. "They spread lies and in some cases religious propaganda, rallying the masses against us, but the people just won't listen to us once all is said and done. They trust these people too much that once their minds are set it's hard to near impossible to get them to see reason."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter, we can only do what we can," he answered with a shrug. "Anyway I have some work to finish, you should grab a bite to eat and get some rest. I bet Emma is going to have you and Logan back out soon, so take what you can. You can't help people if you're exhausted and hungry."

"Yeah, you're right, thanks man," he replied as he stood up pulling his hood down from his suit to reveal his brown hair before stretching. "I am a little hungry," he said as he got to the fridge and pulled it open to find loads of readymade sandwiches and bottles of water someone had previously stolen.

He just pulled out a bottled water and a chicken mayo, placing the bottle down he unwrapped his sandwich and took a huge bite. "Dam, that's a delicious sandwich," he said as he retook his seat.

"All sandwiches are delicious after battle," Logan commented as he had snuck past and grabbed himself a BLT from the fridge and reclaimed his seat before beginning. "Let's hope we can end it quick and get out of here. I hate Vegas!"

"I'm getting to see why," Scott replied with a rough laugh.

"We have incoming," Forge said causing the two men to tense up and ready for a fight, but they relaxed when he continued. "It's Storm… she's with Shadowcat and they're carrying Nightcrawler," he finished while the two men finished off the last bites of their sandwiches and hurried to the doors.

The white hared dark skinned African American woman, Storm, and the brown haired girl Shadowcat helped the limping semi-conscious blue furred demonic mutant, Nightcrawler through the front doors where Logan effortlessly picked him up and placed him on a nearby empty bed.

He was bleeding from his abdomen and whimpering. The wound had burns around it so they knew he was hit with an energy weapon. "He was attacked by… we're not sure," Storm was quick to say as they tried to stop the bleeding. "They had tried to steal a sample of his blood but we got in the way. Then they tried taking him. If he hadn't regained consciousness and attacked them before teleporting us out he would have been taken, possibly us too."

Shadowcat had phased her hands through his wounds and sighed as she pulled back. "The wound isn't deep and doesn't seem to be infected. He should be okay, but I'm not a doctor. He'll need to see someone sometime soon to get it stitched up."

"I'll do it," Scott said causing them to look at him in surprise. "I've seen Jean do it a few times, just get him some drugs. He heals faster than normal but he's not Logan. He'll still need the wound closed to help him heal; otherwise it could cause more problems if it gets infected."

"He's right," Logan agreed as he interrupted as he bought over a field kit and a few bottles of fresh cold water. "It's best not to dawdle about this sort of thing. If One-Eye thinks he can stitch Blue up then let's do it, unless you want me to give it a try?" he suggested with a smirk while Shadowcat was helping stop the flow of blood.

"I-I t-think I-I'll be happy with C-Cyclops, thanks!" Nightcrawler gasped and whimpered out in pain.


	4. Battle the Mechanical Monsters!

**Shifting Destiny**

**Chapter 4**

"**Battle the Mechanical Monsters!"**

Harry flew back in a stream of crimson light, skipping and sliding along the road, on his back, and arms, twisting as he flew. He shattered through several lampposts before coming to a stop in a wall. His chest sizzled and the red body armour he wore changed as his skin faded from red and his armour turned a solid dull silver colour with adaptive plating now leaving more room to breathe.

"Oww, man that hurt!" he muttered gruffly as he pulled himself up looking up at the giant purple robot thing that was fighting other mutants with huge blaster cannons, not mentioning they were about twenty feet tall, if not then taller. He placed his hand to the headpiece on his right ear. "This is Shift to base! Do these things even have a weakness?!"

However, he could wait for a reply as he dived out of the way of cannon fire. He looked up to see a blonde freeze as another blast headed for her. He ground his teeth tightly as he couldn't and wouldn't let her get hurt if he could protect her; it was his supposed saving people thing', but then he was supposed to be the hero, and that sounded like something the hero did.

Harry moved, exploding into an aurora of yellow light he was between her and the blast before the yellow light splashed away. His body blazed and shifted with blue scales. His armour tightened and pulled to his body as he crossed his arms and took the hit. He yelled out as the energy splashed into him and he grit his teeth. He glared up through the light of the energy at the shadow of the monster while holding its beam at bay while it melted into his armour.

"Tabitha!"

"Hold him there! I got this!" she said as she built a multi-coloured ball of energy between her hands, and he turned his head to look at her as she built the bomb of energy between her small hands, one of which had a ring on one finger. Her uniform was yellow and brown with strong brown leather boots and form hugging top showing her tummy and tight hipsters.

She smirked as she gave him a wink and blew him a kiss before she threw her energy bomb around him. It bounced once and then rolled where it finally landed like a reflective and football sized marble by the machines feet and then she clicked her fingers; it exploded up and out.

Harry turned while Tabitha dived into his arms; he held her pulling her down low as to protect her. The flames blazed at his back roaring behind while Cyclops had taken advantage, cutting into the machines generator with his red eye beam, causing the explosion to worsen and the metal to crumble and melt. It was like a storm of fire raging behind him and he was all that guarded Tabitha from being incinerated.

Tabitha was closing her eyes tight as she had tucked herself within Harry's protection so it was a surprise when his grip finally lessened. But he still kept holding her in his arms while she realised she was practically cuddling with him and let her cheeks blush slightly as her heart pounded in her chest.

She pulled back after a few moments of looking into Harry's emerald eyes, captivated, but shaking that off, she looked around to see that the mechanical menace was in melted pieces and sighed in relief but didn't let go of Harry quite yet as she felt weak in the knees and felt dizzy still. He had returned to his normal cute self and smile at her while she grinned after a moment.

"Hey, great going Boom-Boom, way to almost blow yourself up!" Quick Silver appeared next to them in a blast of wind. "And fraternising with a goodie-two-shoe X-Men too!" he said glaring at Harry.

She just snorted after a few moments to gather herself and stood on her own. "I'll be friends with whoever I want dickweed!" she said while rolling her blue eyes. "You're just smarting that he can move fast as well as shield his damsels without blowing to dust like you, loser!"

He sneered and turned away while folding his arms over his chest, almost sulking. "Whatever!" he said before he was gone in a blast of wind.

Tabitha shrugged and turned back to Harry as he was pulling away the adaptive armour Forge built him, but it was only a prototype and hastily put together. He wore the armour over his body, but it was falling away, so he tore the last remnants away and threw it down, leaving himself bare chest, giving Tabitha something to smile about as she bit her lower lip staring at his muscular chest and abs. not that Harry was paying enough attention to notice something like that right then.

The rest of his armoured outfit was adaptive too but not designed for the same kind of protection. His trousers were black skin-tight padded leather with a dark yellow belt around his waist with an X buckle. His boots were black too, light weight but strong up his shins with running designed soles and metal plating. His earpiece was still hooked around his right ear with the small black mouthpiece over his right cheek.

Tabitha made sure to take a good long look at Harry's solid body, and it had only gotten stronger since gaining access to his new powers. He looked smoky with soot and was sweating, slick, and she licked her lips. His raven black hair was in a spiked mess plastered to his forehead and neck. His emerald green eyes were alit with energy as he pulled the last pieces of his armour free from his body, tearing it from his left wrist as he wasn't wearing gloves like some wore, mainly because when full-red he had claws that would have torn gloves apart, making them obsolete.

Looking him up and down Tabitha admired his body and couldn't stop herself from commenting. "Well for the 'good' guy, you sure are a great shield for this bad girl!" she said rubbing her right hand up over his abs and to his chest resting it over his heart feeling the soft pattering with her ring gleaming in the light. "… and-!" She quickly removed her hand as he looked down at it and went to continue.

However, she couldn't continue as there was a roar in the sky that attracted their attention. She let him go as they looked up to see a small fleet of huge robot things flying towards them through the sky.

"Oh shit!" Harry mumbled but Tabitha nodded in agreement. "Megan!" he called as the machines opened fire, Pixie stepped through a pink portal behind them and grabbed Tabitha as Harry turned to her and nodded through before it closed. They appeared half a mile away on the roof of a building as they watched the firestorm of destruction.

"Pix, what about Harry!?"

The pink haired girl grinned. "He'll be fine!" she said as she could see her 'bad' friend was concerned, and took her right hand in her left twiddling with Tabitha's ring and smiling while the blonde blushed, as she looked to see Megan's band on her right hand and blushed a little more. But neither girl felt the need to say anything then as it wasn't the right time nor place.

They pulled apart after a few soft moments that weren't uncomfortable as Tabitha would have expected. They looked around once Pixie let Boom-Boom go as a white Native American girl appeared in a purple rip in space with a young Native American man. He had long hair and ripped up clothes. He was helping a large black man with dreads through while the white Native American girl (with purple through her hair and purple markings over her bright green eyes-and purple and black outfit of leathers) was helping a white haired black woman through before the portal closed as she didn't seem able to stand by herself.

"Blink?" Megan asked in worry.

The Native American girl nodded her head. "I got them back to base, but these two were stubborn!" she said as the black man fell to the floor holding his side in pain.

Meanwhile, Harry blazed yellow as he dodged and weaved around explosions. The pavement cracked and rose, and he jumped up and off and was flung into the air by rising concrete and explosion. He cried out as his yellow light flickered out and exploded red, his muscles bulged and tensed as he crashed into the head of a machine, tearing it clear off with his huge claws.

He jumped up and let the head go before he was grabbed in a giant hand, blasting up, shooting into the sky, but he tore through its fingers with a roar of rage fuelled strength. His crimson tail of energy blast out from his tail bone. The machine blew out and started falling. Harry's crimson light flashed away a moment later as he started falling he turned in the air looking down as he must have been a few miles high.

"Oh no, not good!" he muttered to himself under the rush of air in his ears when two monster robots flew up towards him. One of the machines tried to grab him but he managed to slip through its fingers, slicing one off, but then another attempted and another, Harry moved backwards and stopped in mid-air.

He looked at himself in glee as he swirled with white light like wings of energy spread out wide and powerful. He grinned as he flew straight passed the robots and weaved around as his wings moved so effortlessly, folding around his body. He turned facing them as he floated for a moment within the sun above the darkening clouds.

He let himself fall as his silver light splashed away before clenching his fists he blazed with multiple colours, his skin reflective like diamond light, and he roared in triumph as he rose his hands into the bright light and then sizzled and built, drawing in the light from the sun like a super-solar-panel to power a super-weapon.

Harry aimed, and it was a white bean of light from between Harry's fingers that sliced down, and cut one of the machines into two halves down the middle. It exploded but the other took advantage and blast Harry with energy cannons, knocking him from the sky and he shot down towards the ground.

"HARRY!" Tabitha and Megan yelled out in concern as they had watched him in the sky when a streak of blue shattered into the ground with an energy blast.

"Megan!" Blink stopped her as her purple vortex shut down the younger girls pink vortex. "There is no way he could have survived! I'm sorry!" she said, having helped Strom to rest by her feet as they watched in horror as the energy cannon fire continued shattering into the ground as several more machines turned up attacking him too.

"They must have considered him a major threat!" the black man said while gasping for breath looking away from the attack and cringing.

"That fucking hurt!" Harry interrupted them, and they all looked up to see him standing to one side looking out over the monster machines with blood covering his face and right side and bruises over his torso and missing his comm. link from his ear. But other than that he looked like he was in better shape than some of the others.

"H-Harry!" Pixie cried out as she threw herself into his arms. He staggered and winced a little but he pulled his arms tightly around her in a cuddle anyway.

"You idiot!" Tabitha said while she sighed in relief too, hugging with the pair before the three pulled back, "but how did you get over here?" she demanded while she assisted Megan in checking him for serious damage.

"I'm just that awesome remember!"

"You mean you don't know?" she asked while Megan wouldn't stop hugging him and making sure he was in one piece while she was certain he was in no immediate danger from his injuries.

"Y-yeah, pretty much!" he said sheepishly. "But smashing into the ground at one hundred plus wasn't very nice. I wasn't exactly armoured up when that cannon hit so it was a good job that my solar shift had some strength to absorb some of that energy or I might have been a gonna."

"We're not exactly winning this are we?!" the black man said as he stood with the Native American man while Blink stood between unsure about what they could do as they were separated from the others and it looked like they wanted to fight.

"W-we have to stop them!" Storm said as she pulled herself to stand while blood trailed from her head down her face. "There are so many innocent people, not just mutants we must protect. Those machines do not care about any collateral to human life. Whoever programed them just wanted to commit such hideous atrocities."

"Whoa!" Harry grumbled as three Sentinels ascended upon them from below the building they were using as a temporary refuge. Suddenly one veered off as Wolverine landed on it with his claws dug in while Cyclops appeared in a blue smoky poof with Nightcrawler bandaged up and breathing heavily.

Cyclops moved fast vaporising another robots head as it was so close and it veered back and away shattering into buildings before coming to an explosive stop. Harry moved while splashing with yellow and grabbed Pixie, Boom-Boom, and Blink, dropping them in a heap by the other two men before they charged and the three of them stood together.

"This is going to be easy right?" Harry asked moments before the two men were blasted back off the roof behind him and he could only flash blue and shield himself as the final machine attacked them.

It stopped firing for a moment as Storm managed to hit it with some lightning, but if the machine had emotions that would have only served to piss it off. It went to shoot her as it started raining and pouring over the city and lightning struck through the sky. Storm looked up as if she was thinking she could have done with a storm before now. The sky was dark and struck with thunder, lightning brightening the scene, making the monster robots seem even more ominous.

"Manners much!"

It missed shooting Storm as Harry growled out while having pounced in red light tearing his fist through its skull and tearing out some circuits. It went falling back from the roof as Harry had obviously stumbled across the machines flight controls and without them its engines shut down.

However, moments later Harry was shocked as he poofed back to the roof as the machine started careering out of control as it fell lifelessly back into the city and Nightcrawler was letting go of him.

"Always have a plan of escape my friend!" the blue furred mutant said with a pained smile.

"I can fly!" he retorted smugly.

Nightcrawler laughed slightly. "Bragging is not becoming!"

Watching from a distance Magneto had gotten curious. Shift was a very unique find in deed. It was just a shame that the X-Men found him first. He looked closer, wondering what Boom-Boom was doing. Was she betraying The Brotherhood? He would have to give her loyalty some thought. Or just kill her. She served no purpose, and it would be better safe than sorry. His daughter would get over it! Tabitha knew too much about his plans, and though he didn't start the fight he would finish it and prove mutant superiority!

"The other two?" Harry asked in concern as he rushed to the other side of the roof and looked down, sighing in relief as the two other men looked banged up down below but they were alive somehow.

"Nightcrawler!" he said turning back to the furry blue guy. "Get them and take them and Storm out of here. They're in no fit state to fight, and look at you!"

"He's right fuzz-ball!" Wolverine stepped over after having climbed back up onto the roof. "You'll be a hindrance without some more rest, we still have Blink and Pixie in the game!" he said as the three girls (Tabitha (Boom Boom), Pixie, and Blink) had pulled themselves up and glared half-heartedly at Harry while he gave them sheepish grins.

"I understand!" he agreed reluctantly.

"I should stay!" Storm tried to say but she could barely stand as she held herself up on a ledge. It only took one look from Cyclops, and though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew him well enough to understand that look. "Okay, I s-shouldn't try to kid myself!" she reluctantly agreed while Nightcrawler moved over to her, helping her he poofed them away, taking the two men moments later.

"Are there more of those bloody robot things?!" Harry demanded as he looked out upon the city and felt sick as buildings had been brought down and it was like the world was on fire.

"We don't know!" Cyclops said as he handed Harry a new earpiece and he quickly placed it on. "All we know is they must have been planning this for years…-!"

"To have that many sentinels, yeah!" Wolverine agreed when suddenly out of nowhere he went wide eyed as he was lifted from the roof by an invisible force and was hurtled flying over the city by a mile or two while Harry, the girls, and Cyclops watched in shock before they all turned as a man with maroon and black robes with maroon coloured helmet on his head floated down to land on the roof with three men standing on discs of metal.

The first man was huge and bulky wearing brown armour with a huge dome helmet over his head while the second was thin with silver outfit with a glass shield over his face, and the last wore furs with fanged teeth and claws; he was tall and muscular.

"Ah, Cyclops!" Magneto said with a smile. "And your new little recruit, Shift if I'm not mistaken!"

"Oh shit. Another old man with issues!" Harry commented coldly while Magneto (Harry had been told about him and the Brotherhood) had to stop Sabretooth from attacking him while he smiled and Harry continued. "Yeah, had a controlling sociopath headmaster, and still have him hunting me most likely for the Greater Good of course, but then I have a sociopathic psychopath after my head too-but what can you do-magicians…? Humans…? Mutants…? What next-aliens?" he suggested in amusement.

"Seriously wouldn't rule it out!" Tabitha commented while keeping as far from Magneto as she could as she wasn't sure how he would see this.

"Ah, there you are Tabitha!" Magneto said coolly storing away the information Shift gave him for later use and turned to her. "The Brotherhood does not take kindly to traitors!" he said with a smile.

"You have to get through me to get to her!" Harry growled out coldly while clenching his fists. However, he turned a moment later as Blink disappeared. "Well… didn't expect that," he said while looking back to Magneto and now he showed some concern.

"Hurry!" he turned to his men. "Kill Tabitha, and capture Shift, alive, we don't have much time before she returns with reinforcements. Do what you want with the other two, now hurry!"

"Always wondered what a freak like you looks like naked!" Avalanche commented with a sick grin as he looked at Pixie, licking his lips. He hadn't expected to have his arm torn off while blood gushed out and he screamed, but no matter what, no one saw what happened until they looked to Harry.

He was different. He was new. His eyes were pitch black and he had black markings, patterns, runes running from under his eyes down his body while ripples of transparency snaked around him as invisible beast. It was likely only because of the rain that they could see these monsters.

"Don't ever threaten them!" he hissed while one of his beasts continued to tear into and attack Avalanche with huge wide wings like a monster with female shape and form like devils called into being to their masters command. Harry looked at himself and grinned as he pet the hair of an invisible daemonic girl as she curled around his body while other stalked their pray.

"My Devil Girl Shift!" he laughed insanely for a moment before stopping and turning to the remaining three men as Avalanche had become lunch, and was already dead.

"We should leave!" Magneto said cautiously as they started floating up and back when the invisible devil girls started advancing.

However, Juggernaut laughed and jumped down back onto the building. "Nothing can stop the mighty-augh, ahhhh!" he roared out while the other two widely fled as they watched the mighty-augh staggering back as devil creatures tore into him and he stepped back off the roof and fell, but the devils jumped back, flying to land with their master, pushing their supple body's to him to keep him warm in the cold rain while he pet them.

"Harry!?" Megan asked timidly as she approached, she flinched as she felt one of the invisible monsters brush up against her leg but she didn't attack but started licking her fingers like a loving puppy might.

Harry turned to her and dropped to his knees puking up blood as his eyes returned to normal and the markings receded while the devil girls faded away. Harry was breathing painfully while Tabitha and Megan went to him, holding him while he shivered and felt weak.

"Maybe that new one-maybe you should give that a miss from now on!" Cyclops said as he sighed in relief. "Until you have a handle on your other shifts-."

"T-they were-were representations of my will!" he replied quietly. "I could only think about protecting Tabitha and Pixie and-I don't know what happened. I felt so cold, but at the same time con tent-I knew they would defend me, and protect the girls! But I tapped into my inner darkness-that shift-it was different-it utilised magic as well as my mutation!"

"I can't say for sure, but I think it's all over now!"

They were interrupted by Blink as she had returned with a girl with white in her brown hair, she was pretty and knelt in front of him.

"I understand what its like to be afraid of your own powers," she said with a small smile as he reached out and pat her bare shoulder as she was wearing really long white sleeves to her elbows, and though she flinched, nothing happened.

"Rogue…?"

Elsewhere on the planet Hermione Granger had been at home and saw the news coming from Las Vegas, saw the freaks, eyes wide as they could expose magic to the world. she knew she had to be quick and contact Albus Dumbledore and tell him quickly, especially when they slowed down the blur of yellow and she saw him, just barely recognisable. If she hadn't seen him so much at school she would have never recognised Harry using powers in front of muggles.

She had been informed that he had somehow became emancipated and escaped his relative where he would be safe away from the dangers of the muggle world. It didn't cross her mind once that Harry was a powerful being, and that he could take care of himself. After all, she would only listen to Albus Dumbledore because he knew what was best for Harry.

Hermione didn't notice her parents watching her in concern as she was speaking out loud. Mr. Granger had been looking into things in the magical world and he and his wife were rightfully concerned. The situation with the resurrection of the Dark Lord Voldemort, but that wasn't what was troubling. mutants or evolved humans or whatever was going on was common knowledge these days so they didn't much care, and having a witch daughter they brushed off all the hateful bigots and hoped everything would settle peacefully in the end.

But now, their daughter was acting strangely, racist even. They knew she was becoming distant, and that her belief in this Albus Dumbledore was becoming obsessive. That was why they weren't searching for someone who could help them, hopefully before she sends off her letter to the old loon.

That was when the doorbell rung and he gave his wife a look while Hermione looked at them for an answer as she didn't want muggle guests, and hadn't since joining the magical world. However, Mr. Granger got up from the couch and went into the hall to the front door, and returned a few moments later with a tall man with black satin suit. his hair was black with grey sides and a greying goatee around his lips and powerful blue eyes.

He didn't say anything for a moment and Hermione felt concerned as he stared at her and slid her hand into her pocket where her wand was hidden and shooting her parents looks of betrayal.

"There shall be no need for that, Miss. Granger!" The man spoke coolly, unconcerned as she quickly drew her wand he only clicked the fingers of his right hand and her wand dissolved into nothing, leaving her defenceless. "It took your parents a great deal of effort to find someone to help you, and I am surprised by what I see!" he said while she scrambled out of her seat and moved away from him.

"W-who are you? What do you want? Mum? Dad? How could you?" she demanded frightened. "H-he's a muggle! You're handing me over to muggles!?"

"Never!" her mother said in outrage. "We love you no matter what! We're worried about you! The wizarding world isn't a healthy place for you! They're using you! This headmaster is not a good person! Your friend Harry is better off running away where he'll be safe from Albus Dumbledore!"

"No mum!" she screamed. "Harry is only safe with Professor Dumbledore! And now you're trying to send me away with his nobody!"

"I am Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange! The Sorcerer Supreme!" he said in a powerful voice as he swirled with power that made her back up, quivering as she was entranced in a multitude of different colours blurring out the world and a power that made her fall to her knees with its sheer magnitude.

Hermione was held by nothing but her own fear and awe, screaming so loud her voice seemed to have faded into nothing. She was crying and screaming as she shot through an empty void that was full of everything.

Then there was nothing.


End file.
